Kail
Kail (3 BBY) is an accomplished warrior and pilot hailing from Lin'La. He is a Lin, and like nearly all Lin, is also a member of the Linshi Monks. Kail has been given "Journeyer" status from the monks, a title that means he is to go out into the galaxy and learn what it has to offer. With the knowledge that the natural telepathy of the Lin stems from the Force, he has joined up with the Jedi Order to learn more about the Force's power and how to use it. Kail is a very dedicated individual and usually tends to take his lessons to heart. He has been accused of having no sense of humor, an assertion that probably isn't helped by his lack of a mouth, but the truth of the matter is that he only finds humor to be appropriate in certain situations. He is a steadfast friend to those who have gotten to know him and a fierce opponent to those who would make trouble against him. Kail is an ardent believer in the Linshi faith and all that they stand for. He often wears clothing or other adornments that depict an image of the god, Lin'La'Se. =Skills= Force Powers Kail is only beginning to learn how to use the Force, but thanks to his training as a Linshi Monk, he has a powerful command of Telepathy, which he has also begun to translate into Telekinesis. In addition, he has begun to show an affinity for Force Absorb and Force Deflection. After befriending the skreev Dekomai, he's learned that he also has an affinity for Animal Friendship and Beast Language. Weapons *'Shurdake' Kail's only weapon is a bo staff he made himself, which he named Shurdake (long strike), as per Linshi tradition. It is forged from Lin Steel, so it is capable of withstanding a lightsaber or a blaster bolt. Kail has trained with the weapon for years and is very proficient with it. Equipment *'Lin Telepathy Translator' To make it easier for Kail to communicate with non-telepathic species, he wears a Lin Telepathy Translator like an armband. The device allows him to translate his thoughts into audible speech. *'Crystal Amulet' Around Kail's neck, he wears a crystal amulet that was given to him by his father when he started training as a Linshi. It would not be until he joined the Jedi Order that Kail learned that the amulet had a connection with the Force. It is unknown if the amulet has any powers. =History= Early Life For as long as he could remember, Kail wanted to follow in the footsteps of his gifted older sister, Meila. With guidance from her, he trained diligently in the Linshi way even before he was considered old enough to be accepted by the monks. As such, Kail excelled in his studies and was always at the top of his class. It came as no surprise to anyone when Grand Master Lin-Sho selected Kail, like his sister before him, to become one of his pupils. Kail joined two others; Delra and Sobu; as the best and brightest of the Chosen to advance to Apprentice under Lin-Sho. As before, Kail was a model student and took everything his master said to heart. He was usually the first to master a concept or move since he spent much of his free time studying and practicing. His dedication and skill caught the attention of many monks at the temple, as well as the eye of Delra. Although Delra and Sobu displayed exceptional abilities as well, Kail seemed to more fully embody the faith than his fellow apprentices. Many speculated about him one day becoming the next Grand Master. Still, no matter how much promise he showed, Kail was frequently compared to his sister as being second in potential to his sibling. While most might have resented it, Kail accepted the assessment as an unassailable fact. Meila was, without a doubt, in a class of her own, and would prove it once again after she returned from her five years as a Journeyer. Meila's Return To the surprise of no one, Meila easily passed the test to be considered a Linshi Master after her return. Kail was as happy as any of his family, but as the months passed on, he realized that something felt strange about his sister. She didn't talk about where she had gone during her Journey of Wisdom and seemed much more aloof than she had before leaving. Kail wasn't sure what to make of it, but eventually convinced himself that he was reading too much into it. All monks experienced some change during the Journey of Wisdom. Although Meila would make frequent trips outside of Lin'La'Se space after her return, she still managed to outshine Kail in all aspects. Kail's success in getting the notoriously reclusive Enlightened Master Molon to train him in the ways of the bo staff was overshadowed by Meila achieving the rank of Fu’shi in Mokurai. Then later she amazed everyone again by demonstrating that she had achieved enlightenment and could be considered an Enlightened Master. Kail was proud of his sister for doing what had been considered impossible and was determined to try and live up to her example. In the months that followed Meila's achievement, Kail noticed that she began to act even more distant than before and seemed to isolate herself from the rest of the Linshi whenever possible. He tried to talk to her about it a few times when he could find the time in between his training, but never received any definite answers. In what would turn out to be the return from her last trip, Meila showed up with a wooden scabbard for her sword, but wouldn’t say where she got it from. Kail could sense something odd about it, but nothing more. The Betrayal The true depth of how much his sister had changed was ultimately revealed one fateful day when she attacked several monks without any apparent provocation. Kail would only learn about this later as he had gone home to spend the day with his family. When Meila appeared and abruptly attacked their parents, Kail was stunned but still had the presence of mind to rush to their defense before Meila could deliver a killing blow. Kail’s skills were impressive, but they were no match for Meila’s. He sustained several injuries and would have likely been killed if not for the appearance of Lin-Sho, who fought with Meila and eventually forced her to retreat from Lin’La’Se space. Even after his body was healed, the scars of the day stayed with Kail as he struggled to understand why his sister had turned on her family and her people. She had never given a reason for her sudden assault. Departure As life gradually returned to normal after Meila’s attack, Kail, along with his fellow apprentices, Delra and Sobu, were granted Journeyer status by Lin-Sho. Kail having thought long about the day when he would make the Journey of Wisdom, already planned to seek out the Jedi and learn from them. His longtime relationship with Delra, however, came to an end since she was more interested in seeing the galaxy at large than spending more time in study. They parted ways amicably. The three promised to stay in touch, but as is so often the case, it turned out to be hollow. Sobu disappeared entirely after leaving Lin’La’Se, and Kail heard from Delra less and less as the year went by. Kail himself was soon absorbed in his Jedi training, having found a master with Maji Janak, and discovered that his own free time to stay in touch was limited as he dedicated himself to learning the Jedi ways. New Concerns Kail, in part to his lifetime of martial arts training before arriving at Onderon, and in part to the fact that many students had never seen a species without a mouth before, quickly became well known around the temple. This was further accelerated by Kail’s penchant for practicing his lessons in public view and in unexpected ways. To work on his control over the Force, for example, Kail decided to try balancing on his bo staff, Shurdake, upside down and with one hand. Such displays were not all that uncommon back in Lin’La’Se, but most students were not familiar with such acts before arriving at Onderon. It was through his training that Kail first met Tone Krellisk. Tone, impressed by his abilities, subconsciously used her species’ powerful pheromones on him, causing Kail to become attracted to her. He fought the odd attraction without knowing the cause, but found himself wanting to get to know her better. They learned a lot about their respective worlds from each other, although Tone never told Kail about her natural pheromone ability. After a pleasant afternoon swim with Tone, Kail decided to try meditation under a nearby waterfall once Tone left. It was there that he was attacked by an aggressive skreev who almost succeeded in making a meal out of him. Kail was only able to escape after distracting the animal with thoughts of better food elsewhere, but he resolved to do something about the creature the next day. His duty as a Linshi meant that he would do whatever was necessary to keep others safe. New Friends Thanks to a fortunate chain of events, Tone’s cousin, Sona Nevri, arrived at Onderon the same day as the skreev’s attack and took it upon herself to get to know Kail better. At first Kail, who was still interested in Tone, made conversation with her just to be polite, but after Sona got him to agree to take her along on his planned skreev hunt, he began to see more in her. It was thanks to Sona that Kail learned about Silerian pheromones and discovered the source of his unnatural crush on Tone. Highly dismayed that something could affect him so greatly, since it conflicted with the three tenets of Linshi, Kail asked Sona if she would be willing to help him find a way to overcome the ability. She agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. In return, Kail agreed to teach her how to use telepathy. Working with Sona, Kail was able to subdue the skreev that had attacked him and even made friends with the animal, deciding to call him Dekomai, or "Deek" as Sona referred to him. Life as a Jedi In the weeks that followed, Kail and Sona grew very close. Not only did they work together on Sona's telepathy and Kail's ability to resist Silserian pheromones, but they also practiced sparring against each other; her sword versus his staff; and Kail was even able to convince Maji Janak to take Sona on as another apprentice. It didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone that, despite some trouble here and there, they soon consummated their relationship. Kail also became better acquainted with many of his fellow students, including Renato Farani, Caitlyn DeVries and Akain Karna. To top it off, he started volunteering aboard the Skywalker, a ''Chu’unthor''-class Praxeum Ship donated by Sigarr Halomek and the Republic Engineering Corporation, to help for when the day came that the Jedi would be able to crew the massive ship themselves... =Current Activity= Kail, has just recently discovered his ability to speak to animals. After a chance encounter with Jedi Master Araya, she has agreed to teach him to better hone this ability. Category:LinCategory:LinshiCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Halomek Category:Jedi Order Characters